Dragon Son
by Windbear
Summary: Igneel comes back for Natsu after he joins fairy tail to finish his training. When he comes back, he will be much stronger, and he will know the extent of his powers. NatsuXMira
1. Chapter 1: Reunion

**Hello and welcome to a new story that I will call "Dragon Son" that I will work on when I can't write any chapters for my other story check it out (Only Time Can Heal a Dragons Heart) if you haven't seen it. So don't expect daily or regular chapters. This is a retell of fairy tail check the summary for details. Now let's have some reading fun k! (Sounds like an enthusiastic English teacher.)**

"**Speech"**

'**Thoughts'**

**I don't own Fairy Tail **

**Chapter 1: Reunion**

After Igneel left, Natsu searched for months, but never found a trace of him. After having had enough of his travels, he decided to join the guild Igneel mentioned to him.

Fairy Tail would be his home from now on.

Four months had passed since he joined Fairy Tail, and he was quite happy, life at Fairy Tail suited Natsu quite well, his rambunctious and energetic personality led to many brawls and fights at the guild which became the norm.

He made friendships that would last forever and rivalries that would never end.

Erza had been tutoring him on how to read and write for a while now, and he was getting better by the day.

Mirajane always teased him, about how childish he was and that there was no way he was raised by a dragon.

And Gray always fought with him, verbal and physical, about almost anything, these were the people that meant the most to him (besides Igneel of course).

Gramps and Lisanna were the only people that believed that Natsu was truly raised by a dragon, but he never said anything about it.

On a regular day at the guild you can find Natsu and Gray fighting and Erza scolding them whilst Mirajane taunts Erza, while Cana drinks, (even though she's under age) and Lisanna tries to calm her sister down.

The rest of the guild just watched on with amused faces, Macao and Wakaba talked about "youth" and such, Elfman played with his bird, and Reedus painted a portrait of the scene.

Then Erza left the guild to go get some cake, leaving a fuming Mirajane behind, needing to release that aggression, she called out her second favorite enemy, Natsu.

"Hey Natsu come over her a second!" she beckoned loudly with an evil smile on her face but only to be ignored by the dragon slayer that was still in a verbal war against Gray.

Only pissing her off more she walked over to the fighting mages and punched Gray straight in the face, sending him flying into the wall.

"Don't ignore me, stupid dragon boy!" She screamed and then uppercutted him sending him flying into one of the beams on the ceiling before he came crashing down.

"Now that's what you get for ignoring me," she said as she crossed her arms and stared at the barely conscious for of Natsu.

"Ignoring you?" he asked,

"What do you mean, I didn't ignore you, and why did you hit me, that really hurt," he whined, only to receive a kick to the face knocking him out.

When he awoke he was in the same place he was in before in a crater in the wooden floor in the center of the guild.

"Damn that Mira, she's always so mean, if Igneel were here he wouldn't allow stuff like that to happen."He said rubbing his aching chin before he heard a voice come from behind him.

"What was that, dragon boy, something about that dragon you tell everyone raised you? Too bad he's not real, if you were actually raised by a dragon, you wouldn't be so weak now would you? Mirajane said mockingly.

"I'm not weak, your just freakishly strong, and I didn't make him up I really was raised by a dragon." He said as his eyes started to tear up.

"Awwweee is the baby gonna cry, does little baby Natsu miss his made up dragon, of course he does, and doesn't he just look so adorable when he cries. She said in a way you would talk to a baby or a dog.

"Shut up you Goth slut, I think it's about time you stop picking on Natsu, who know maybe he really was raised by a dragon, now if you want to fight someone, how about I beat the shit out of you." Said Erza walking into the guild.

"So, tin can returns for her daily dose of whoop ass, bout time, you've been looking a little too cocky for my taste, how about we bring you down a notch". Natsu, hearing this scurried away knowing that he had no intention of getting caught up in the middle of that fight, he rather liked having his body in one piece.

Before the fight could start, a massive, terrifying roar erupted throughout Magnolia, fear spread its way throughout the guild except for one particular individual dragon slayer. "IGNEEL!" he screamed.

The sound of massive wings could be heard approaching the guild, but everyone in the guild as well as Magnolia were frozen in place.

Natsu ran out of the guild, to see a tremendous red dragon approaching the guild, "IGNEEL!" Natsu screamed, tears pouring from his eyes, "I KNEW YOU WOULDN'T ABANDON ME!"

Natsu watched as Igneel landed as softly as possible in front of the guild, so as to not make any buildings collapse.

Natsu ran to his father and jumped and grasped onto the dragons snout and hugged him fiercely.

"I thought you had abandoned me." He said as he released his father and started to wipe the tears away from his eyes.

**"I could never do that to my son" **he said as he smiled down at his child.

**"So how have you been these past months my boy?" **Igneel said as he looked around.

"I've been great, I love it here at the guild, I have lots of new friends here, even if I hate a lot of them," he said with a grin, but then as he remembered his guild mates he called out to them.

"Hey guys, it's alright, you can come out!" He yelled to them, soon the guilds members started funneling out of the guild trying to witness the magnificent sight before them, most rubbing their eyes or pinching themselves to see if they were hallucinating or dreaming this.

Soon murmuring started throughout the crowd, "Holy shit, I guess Natsu wasn't lying after all." But there were a few members, the ones that teased Natsu the most that just stayed silent as they started feeling bad for calling him a liar and an attention seeker, none feeling worse than Mira.

"Let's take this behind the guild shall we," said the Master as he started his way around the outside of the guild hall and everyone followed suit.

"So you're the famed Igneel, Natsu has told us quite a lot about you." Master said.

**"I am indeed Igneel, father of Natsu." **Igneel said proudly.

**"And I am sorry for leaving you without notice and for not returning sooner, there were troubles I had to deal with. I had to attend a meeting for the Dragon Kings." **He said looking at his son. "

Kings?" Natsu said curiously

**"Yes, Kings, for I am not just a fire dragon, I am the King of Fire dragon, Igneel" **He said proudly once again.

"But if this was just a meeting how come you were gone for so long?" Natsu said a little annoyed.

**"My son, whenever the Dragon kings meet, we speak in dragon tongue, an ancient and complex language, and as with any ancient language, saying anything important is worth taking a long time to say." **Igneel explained.

"Well that's just stupid" the dragon slayer said which made everyone including Igneel sweatdrop.

"But now that you're back, we can go back to normal right?" he said excitedly.

**"Well, not exactly," he said slowly. **

"What do you mean?" he said growing a little worried.

**"While I will not leave you forever I cannot stay with you, I have come back to finish your training and give you a means to call for me should there ever be a reason I am needed." **This relieved the dragon slayer but also saddened him.

**"You have a proper home here, with friends and an entire family to take care of you, but no need to worry I will be training you for quite awhile," **

This snapped the dragon slayer out of his emotional fit.

"Awe yeah, I'm all fired up, and when I get back I will beat the shit out of Mirajane, Erza and Gray, but not like there would be any change with him." He said earning a few glares from the crowd.

**"Oh Natsu, you really are an idiot, and why do you wish to fight these people so much?" **Igneel asked, causing Erza, Mira, and Gray to shrink down.

"Well, Erza's always bossing me around, Mira's always teasing me, and saying that dragons were extinct, and stuff, while Grey is just a douche." At this steam could almost be seen rising from the middle of the crowd.

**"Well, I can see why this Mira wouldn't believe in your stories, they do seem a little on the ridiculous, but I mean come on, how could such a small boy imagine something of such glory, honor, ferocity, and straight up awesomeness? **The dragon said raising his chest and spread his wings in a show of dominance.

"I know right, they are idiots" Natsu said grinning. This earned quite the sweatdrop from the crowd.

Natsu and Igneel had been catching up for the last few hours before the sun started to set. Everyone had gone back into the guild, having their fill of the dragon.

But the sounds of the dragons voice could still be heard whenever he laughed.

**"You should be getting some sleep Natsu, you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow, you'll say your goodbyes and then we will leave, but for now go back into the guild and call for your master I need to have a word with him." **So Natsu got up, gave his father a hug on the arm and walked into the guild.

Not long after, Master Makarov came out and started his way towards the dragon.

"Natsu said you needed to talk to me?" Makarov asked.

**"Yes I did, I have a few things to tell you, first we will be gone for a year, and after that I will bring him back here and then I will leave, but when he comes back he may still act like the immature idiot you know and love but he will be different, his strength will have increased ten-fold, he will will have control over what we call dragon force, I won't bother explaining you'll just have to witness it for yourself, and he will know the extent of his powers, anyway, you will need to be careful, he might accidentally hurt one of his friends in a friendly fight, he might not know his own strength, after all the hell I'm going to put him through is like nothing this world has seen since ancient times. We are leaving tomorrow morning, I advise you to tell everyone to arrive here early to see him off." **Igneel said.

"I see, I will do just that". He said before walking back into the guild.

"LISTEN UP BRATS!" Makarov yelled at his children.

"Natsu is leaving very early tomorrow, so get here early if you want to see him off and wish him well." This brought a surprise to the guild.

"So soon?" many of them said.

"When will he be back? Others asked.

"He will be gone quite a while, about a year.

So please, get here early and say goodbye to your Nakama."

Mirajane was frozen, 'he was really leaving,' she had to do tell him she was sorry before he left.

'I know, I'll get here earlier than the others so I can apologize to him alone'. At this she walked out of the guild deciding she needed a good night's rest.

Mirajane woke up just the sun was peeking over the horizon, quickly she remembered Natsu and rushed to get dressed.

It only took her about 30 minutes to get showered, dressed, and for the rest of her preparations. Once fully prepared, she rushed out of her house and towards the guild.

Once there she saw nobody, not even Natsu, she walked inside the guild and took a seat.

"Natsu sure is taking his sweet ass time getting here." She said aloud, the words echoed through the guild before being interrupted by another voice,

"What do you mean, I've been here for a while now," Natsu said walking out of the shadows.

"Why didn't you say anything when I arrived, I've been waiting for a good long while" she said a little annoyed.

"First of all, you've only been here like 10 minutes, second I really didn't feel like talking, and since when do you ever want to talk to me", he said making her feel a little guilty.

"Yeah about that, I'm really sorry about how I've acted towards you ever since you came to the guild, I should have been at least a little nicer, and I shouldn't have not believed in your dad's existence." She said.

"Since when does the almighty Mirajane ever apologize" he said with a smile, which soon turned into laughter, which turned into hysterical laughter, but as his laughter died down, a soft warm smile spread across his face.

"Thank you Mira, really, it means a lot," this caused a blush to spread across her face.

"It's no problem, I just felt really bad for all that I've said to you, and now while nobody else is here," she quickly leaned In and kissed him on the cheek before turning away, with a mad blush on her face. Natsu just stood there, not sure what a kiss on the cheek meant, but for some reason it made him feel warm, not heat warm, a different kind of warm, a nice kind.

Soon, everyone started to arrive. It didn't take long before the guild was full of all of his friends all hugging him and hysterically crying.

The only ones not crying were Master, Mira, Erza, and Gray, Master, because he was trying not to show any emotions, Erza because she needed to keep up her appearance, Mira, because her mind were full of embarrassing thoughts, and Gray because, well, fuck Natsu, the only reason he showed up was so that he could tell Natsu that nothing would change, and he'd still kick his ass.

But it didn't take long until you could hear Igneel approaching on from behind the guild. "Well, I guess that's my cue, goodbye everyone, I'll see you in a year," he said with a grin.

He walked towards the rear entrance, before he stopped, he raised his right arm into the air, extended his thumb and index finger, before saying.

"I'll be back soon, done worry, I'll be safe" he said not looking back.

"Oh and Gray, try to train while I'm gone, I'd rather not kill you by accident when I return." Then he walked out the door, everybody followed him quickly to see him flying away on Igneel's back.

Mirajane just looked into the sky and smiled warmly, "Come back soon Natsu" she said softly as a slight blush appeared across her face.

This went noticed by all of her guild mates, except for one scarlet haired girl, who had an evil smile across her face as one word escaped he mouth, "Leverage" she said internally laughing like a maniac.

**There you have it Chapter 1 to "Dragon Son" I hope you enjoyed it, don't forget to check my channel and check out my other story/stories. Leave any tips/advice/suggestions/questions in the review or just PM them to me, id be glad to answer or take a look at you pm/review. Thanks for reading, from your favorite bear of the elements, Windbear.**


	2. Chapter 2: Return

**Hello and welcome to chapter 2 of Dragon Son. I am your writer, Windbear, here to bless you all with my works of absolute wonder and amazement. If you haven't seen my NaUl story check it out (Only Time Can Heal a Dragons Heart) I bet you'll like it. Leave any tips/advice/suggestions/questions in the reviews or just PM me, I'd be glad to answer. Let's get this shit started shall we.**

"**SPEECH"**

"**THOUGHTS" **

**I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL**

**Chapter 2: Return**

The guild was full of people today, it had been for a while now, everybody knew that on this day, their Nakama would return, he had been gone for almost a year now and everyone had missed him dearly, but none more than Mirajane, who had been going on practically non-stop missions round the clock. It was almost time for Natsu to come back.

'Just one more week, then he'll return, he'll be here right on time right, he'll just barge in through the big door and he'll put on his usual grin and start a brawl, won't he?' Mirajane thought to herself.

'Of course he will, he always does." Mirajane had come back to the guild after her last quest and she decided to stay until Natsu came back just in case he returned early.

So she just sat at the bar, drinking some beer Cana had sneaked her, 'any time now'. She thought to herself.

**Somewhere deep in the fiery terrain of the island of Feiran**

"Alright Igneel now I got that move down, now what?" Natsu asked Igneel.

"Now I'll show you the last technique you will learn from me, but it's not a combat technique" Igneel said to his child.

"Well what kind of a technique is it?" he asked curiously.

"Will it give me a powerboost like dragon force, or is it like and ultimate dragon slayer mode thing?" he asked excitedly.

"Settle down son, this move Isn't exactly combat oriented, this technique will allow you to summon me from wherever I may be," Igneel explained.

"Oh I see, yeah I could get into that, so if I summon you during a fight you will help me right?" he asked.

"Of course, but this technique is very dangerous, you should only use it in time of dire stress, you'll be able to practice now because you'll be summoning me when I'm so close, but on the battle field, It might have terrible or even devastating effects, so use it cautiously," Igneel explained to his son.

"Screw caution, as long as you're not leaving me forever I'm fine, so just teach it to me already," he excitedly demanded his father.

"As you wish, my prince", Igneel joked, causing Natsu to laugh.

**One week later **

"And that concludes your training Natsu" Igneel said.

"It's been a tough year and I'm a lot stronger thanks to you dad," Natsu said a little sad but soon cheered up.

"And it's not like I won't see you ever again even if it won't be for a long time".

"Yes, the next time you see me, you will be a man, not this shrimpy boy that stands before the great Igneel", Igneel joked causing a tick mark to grow on Natsu's fore head.

"Who you calling shrimpy, I might not be able to beat you in a fight but remember, I can still give you quite a beating", Natsu said as he flexed his muscles and grinned.

"You may be able to go toe toe with me but that's when I'm not even at my full strength," Igneel said with a smile.

"Yeah right, you wish, the last time we fought, you looked like you were working up a sweat", he said.

"That's because I was working hard to restrain myself from hurting you." Igneel said turning his head away from his son.

"Whatever, let's just get going, it's going to be a long flight back to Fiore.

**Back at Fairy Tail**

'He should be here any time now' Mirajane thought to herself.

Mirajane had stayed at the guild for the entire week from opening to closing but he never did show up early, many of the guild members took up the same pattern as Mirajane.

Most were there on the day he was supposed to return, but he never did.

As sunset came upon them, still no Natsu, hours later, still no Natsu, Midnight came, no Natsu, that's when everyone called It a night as they saw he wasn't going to come tonight, so they left, leaving only Mirajane there, 'He'll come, I just know it', but she fell asleep right there waiting for him.

"ajane…..irajane…..Mirajane! wake up," Mirajane stirred from her sleep, when she awoke, all was dark, the only light was coming from a flame in someone's hand, that hand belonged to none other than Natsu, who was hovering over her, he was poking her face,

"Finally, bout time you woke up, where is everyone, I thought they'd still be here, but oh well," guess it's just you and me Mirajane."He said with his trademark grin.

When Mirajane processed all of this, she stood up then she tackled the dragon slayer to the ground.

"Bout fucking time you get back, I've been waiting for you forever!" she yelled at him.

"Mirajane, you were waiting for me?" he asked.

"Of course I was, and call me Mira", she said with a smile.

"Thanks Mira, but why were you waiting for me anyway", he asked.

"Well, it's because I wanted to be the first person you saw when you came back", she said with a blush.

"Ah I see, so Igneel was right" he said.

"Right about wha-?!" she wasn't able to finish her question before Natsu grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss. Mira totally shocked by the situation, was unable to move.

After Natsu released her from the kiss, he took a step back and turned his head to the side.

"Your probably wondering how and why I just kissed you, well Igneel told me he overheard your apology to me and later before I left he could smell your hormones so he pieced it together that you had feelings for me", this sent Mira into a state of even deeper shock,

"That's why the first entire month while I was away, Igneel drilled into me everything he knew about human women and relationships, somethingS he learned from some pervert old man he met I some woods, (wink, wink, to my observant viewers) along with some magazines he made me buy on the trip there.

"So he taught me how to deal, well relatively deal with women and their feelings, and he made me realize that you had feelings for me", he said as he turned back to her,

"I'm really sorry if Igneel was somehow mistaken and you don't actually feel that way about me, it's just after Igneel taught me all that, I remembered all that you said to me since I joined Fairy Tail and I could tell that is was just a façade for you to keep your tough look up, because deep down you're a caring person, and Lisanna might have told me some stuff too, and I also realized how much you meant that apology, and I never held anything you ever said against me, I'm just not that type of guy." He said as he grinned and scratched the back of his head.

Mira was still processing all of this, 'since when is Natsu able to talk to women like this, what the fuck did that scaly ass dad of his teach him, well whatever it was, I'm kinda glad he taught him what he did, this means I actually can have a relationship of sorts with him' she thought excitedly.

But then she snapped out of her thoughts and realized that they had been standing there for quite a while and Natsu was just waiting for her. "Um… Natsu, did you really mean what you said," she asked.

"Yeah, I did Mira." He answered, but once again he was tackled to the ground by Mira, and then she started to blabber on about random things like feelings and what-not, he knew he should be paying attention to what she was saying but she was talking to fast, the only reason he was able to say what he said was because he had practiced it over and over again.

When Mira noticed the distant minded Natsu she lightly slapped him, relatively lightly.

"Did you even hear any of that, Igneel didn't teach you anything about how to listen to a woman did he?" She asked, Natsu just shook his head.

"Thought, so, anyways you should get back to your house so you can sleep, and for now don't tell anyone about what happened tonight, I don't want anybody thinking I'm soft or anything, so for now it's just our little secret." Natsu nodded as he had suspected she would ask this.

"Our little secret" he said back.

"Good, now off you go" she waved him off and after he was out of the guild and out of sight, she squealed and jumped up and down and then her thoughts went absolutely wild.

'I can't believe that just happened, that did just happen right, it better have happened or else, I can't wait until we start dating, we'll go on tons of missions together, then well get married and live in a mansion and have tons of babies, EEEEEEHHHHH OMG, I can't believe that stupid little Natsu feels that same way that I feel for him, who would have guessed that it ever would have been possible for Natsu to learn to talk to woman so straight forward, and he was so up front his feelings, that line sounded like it was straight out of a story book, but what will I tell Lisanna, I know she has feelings for Natsu, I guess she'll just have to learn the hard way, because there's no way I'd ever share Natsu, he's mine and mine alone.' Mira started her way home lost in her thoughts about Natsu.

**There you have it folks, the second chapter to Dragon Son, and for the record I underlined that for a reason, this is a one woman story, not like my T+D (Time+Dragon) which will have a little bit of Meredy mixed in. Oops spoilers. Muahahahaha. Anyway, hope you like it, see you next time.**

**-Windbear**


	3. Chapter 3: Domination and a date

**Hello and welcome to the next chapter of Dragon Son, Chapter 3. I am very sorry for not posting anything for so long, I just haven't been wanting to write anything, once I get back into the groove you'll be getting chaps more often. And for any of you that like beta-ing stories, I have some ideas for stories that I will write soon but not post until one of these stories ends, seeing as having to write two stories regularly is a little difficult. Just PM me or put it in the reviews saying you'd like to beta the ideas and then the first chaps once I have them. But for now get that brain ready for this chapter.**

**PLEASE READ **Previously stated in my latest chap of Time+Dragon, I mentioned a story by ShesTheBoss19. And if you didn't know, he has been having severe anxiety problems and is now being put into an induced coma as a solution, he will be like that for a few months, I ask that for those who care, and even for those that don't, please pray for this extremely adept writer. For more details chap 12 of The Fraternity explains more. Do it for his kind of confusing name, Do it for Windbear, but most of all, do it for This Website, that has brought not only me, but thousands of others, hours upon hours of happiness. So that's why I dedicate this chap to ShesTheBoss19.

"**Speech"**

'**Thoughts'**

**I don't own Fairy Tail, but I do own my plot and everything else original.**

**Chapter 3: Domination and a Date**

It was another normal day in the guild, for the exception of it still being full of people that are waiting for Natsu.

"That idiot better show up today or else" said Gray to himself as he sat at the bar.

"Who exactly are you talking about Gray?" asked Mira as she walked up with a tick mark on her head.

"I'm talking about that cunt Natsu of course, once he gets here I'm going to beat the shit out of him until he admits that I'm stronger!" said gray as he stood up and raised his fist.

"Don't call him a cunt, and you won't even be alive long enough to see him with that comment" Mira said as she picked him up by his shirt and pulled back her fist, aimed right for his face.

Before she was able to punch Gray the doors burst open and in stepped a flaming boy.

"DON'T EVEN THINK OF BEATING HIM UP MIRA, BECAUSE RIGHT NOW, HIS ASS IS MINE TO KICK!" Screamed Natsu as flames bellowed from his mouth.

A devilish smile crept across Mira's face. She threw Gray rather forcefully at Natsu, but rather than crashing into him, he was caught by Natsu.

"So, let's skip all the, how have you been ice cunt and shit stuff, because right now, I'm all fired up to fight you, so let's see just how little you've improved Popsicle dick.

Natsu hauled Gray out of the guild towards the fighting ring around back, leaving everyone still stunned at the reappearance of Natsu.

"By the way, he got here last night," announced Mira before running out of the guild after Natsu and Gray, she was soon followed by the rest of the guild.

When they reached the ring, Natsu threw Gray to the other side of the ring and crossed his arms.

"Hit me with your strongest attack" Natsu said cockily.

"Little arrogant aren't we, but if you say so, this is a brand new move, I only mastered it a few weeks ago so it's not my strongest, but I've been saving it for when you'd come back" said Gray as he pressed a fist to his palm.

**ICE MAKE ULTIMATE FORM: RAVEN ICE CANNON! **Screamed Gray before he formed a rather giant ice cannon, it looked almost identical to his normal Ice cannon, except it's notably larger, and the ice is a dark raven color.

Gray aimed his attack and fired. A large ice raven shot out of the cannon and shot at Natsu leaving a trail of steam behind it. (A/N It's not like Leon's birds, it's not alive, it's just a raven shaped projectile,)

The raven crashed into Natsu causing a large cloud of steam to erupt, before quickly being blown away by a shockwave of power.

When the smoke parted, there was Natsu, completely undamaged and holding Gray's raven shot.

Natsu threw the raven into the nearby woods, which then it exploded, clearing an area of the forest.

Natsu fell on the ground in a fit of laughter, leaving some that had gathered around with shocked looks on their faces while others sweat dropped at the sight of the Dragon slayer having a laughing fit in the middle of a fight. .

"It's a brand new move, I just mastered it, what a joke," Mimicked Natsu.

"I take shits with more power in them than that." Mocked Natsu.

"Sh-shut up, it doesn't matter, I'll still beat you!" yelled gray as he returned to his stance.

Natsu climbed to his feet, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Shit man, I thought I was going to laugh up a lung there, but if you say so, you'd better put up a good fight, or else I'll have to go and challenge Erza."

"But now, I'll actually fight back so be ready," Natsu said as he got into his own fighting stance.

**Ice make: Hammer! **Gray screamed as he formed a giant hammer above his head and brought it down on Natsu.

Natsu simply just raised his arm and caught the hammer. "Tsk tsk, still too weak." Natsu said shaking his head.

"Come on Natsu, quit playing with him and fight already!" Called Erza from the crowd.

"I was getting to that Erza!" Natsu said back.

**Fire Dragon's Flame Shot! **Natsu shouted. Dozens of tennis ball sized fireballs shot out of Natsu's mouth in a concentrated spray effect.

Many of the fireballs made impacts all over Gray's body, leaving burns and welts all over his body.

"Why did those feel like they were solid?!" asked/yelled Gray.

"Because they were, it's a technique I learned while I was a way, Solid Fire, pretty cool isn't it?!"

"Pretty lame, sure it hurts a little, but not enough to put me out of a fight." Gray said before launching himself at Natsu.

**Ice make: Sword! **Screamed Gray, forming a large sword in his hands which he raised over his head and swung down on Natsu.

**Fire Dragon's Overheat! **Natsu shouted. His body began to glow red, but no fire appeared.

As soon as the sword came within a few inched of Natsu, I almost instantly melted.

Without giving Grey time to react he went in for another attack.

"Time to end this!" Natsu shouted.

**Fire Dragon's Grip Strike! **Natsu rushed towards Gray and pressed his hand against Gray's chest, Natsu supported his arm with his other and released a mass amount of explosive flames on Gray at point blank range.

Gray flew back several meters away before crashing to the ground unconscious and badly burned but not severely.

"Not the fight I would have liked, so like I said, how about I fight Erza?!" Natsu called out to the crowd.

"If you think you can take me on, you've got another thing coming!" said Erza as she emerged from the crowd.

"Let's just get this fight started, or instead of a fight, let's call it a beat down, because I'm going to end this in one move" Natsu said cockily but with an edge of seriousness.

"I highly doubt that's possible" said Erza with a cockier tone.

"Then bring it red-head!" Yelled Natsu.

"You're about to see my new armor first-hand"

**Requip: Flame Empress Armor! **Erza yelled as the dawned her armor.

"So, an armor specially made to absorb fire, and a sword made specially to cut through fire." Natsu said.

"I'm surprised you could tell that just from looking at it." Erza said genuinely impressed.

"It's rather simple to figure out, but let's see if it can live up to its specs." Natsu said getting into his fighting stance.

Erza charged at Natsu raising her sword over her shoulder. Natsu prepared his supposed one-off attack as she neared him.

**Fire Dragon's Master Power: Fire Dragon's Flame Dragon Shot! **Natsu drew back his fist and lit it on fire that fire took the form of a flaming transparent dragons head with its jaw open, Natsu thrust his fist forward and the Dragon's head barreled away from Natsu while growing into a full dragon and growing in size until it reached Erza, it then smashed its mouth shut with Erza inside. There were massive explosions coming from inside the dragons head as Erza was being throw around in its confines. Then the explosions ceased and the dragon dispersed and Erza fell to the ground, unconscious and badly but not severely burned.

"That takes care of that, now I suggest you take them to the infirmary, I held back so as not to hurt the too badly, now Mira I need to speak with you!" Natsu called out to the crowd, but everyone was just standing their jaws on the ground.

It took several minutes for them to process what had just happened, but they did as he said and figured they'd just prod him for info later.

As the crowd dispersed back into the guild with the bodies of Gray and Erza, Mira approached Natsu.

"Hot damn Natsu, you got strong as a mother fucker, you have to tell me how you got like that some time" she said.

"Well how does tonight sound, It's perfect because that's what I was going to ask you anyway?"

"Y-you mean li-like a date?"

"Well duh, what else would we do?"

"Well in that case I'll need to go and prepare, pick me up in front of my house at 7, and remember, don't tell anyone about us."

"Don't worry, but they will find out one day."

"Yeah but that day is not today, or any day close." With that Mira ran to the way which Natsu guessed was the way to her house.

After that Natsu just walked into the guild knowing he would have to explain why he was such a badass, Natsu internally smirked at the thought of him being the badass he is.

After several hours of explaining to the guild of his increase in badassness, with Gray sitting at a distance, just close enough to hear the story, while Erza on the other hand was listening more intently.

Natsu decided that it was time to go and get ready.

"Well I have some stuff to do, I think I should make some plans for a house," Natsu said as he stood up.

"Wait, does that mean that you've been sleeping in the forest since you joined the guild?" asked someone in the crowd.

"Well yeah, I never found it necessary to have a house, but now I can see why having one would be helpful and useful, but I'll see you all tomorrow." Natsu said as he walked out of the guild.

Natsu went straight to a restaurant he thought was appropriate for their date and made a reservation.

He then went to a suit shop and rented a suit that the owner recommended for his situation.

Lastly he went to a flower shop and bought some flowers, some pink roses and some white roses, the shop owner asked about the combination and when Natsu told her that it represented his and her hair colors she fawned at his romantic suave. (A/N I hope I'm using suave right because I just love the way it sounds)

Deciding that he was ready and he had just enough money to treat to her to a nice romantic date. It was nearing 7 o'clock so he tracked her by her scent to her house, and he found her in front of her house.

She was positively stunning, he was wearing a body hugging black dress that seemed to have stars glowing on its surface, making it seem as if she was giving off a perceptible radiance. Her hair was down, and she was wearing black heels.

"Damn Mira, you look beautiful" Natsu said as he approached her.

"Well worded might I say, and you look quite dashing as well" Mira said as she closed the gap between them and locked her arm around his as he led her down the street.

Natsu had never thought that it was possible for her to show this much of a girly side, even for her.

They arrived at a not too fancy restaurant and they were led to a corner table, after they sat down and ordered their food, Mira broke the silence.

"So why don't you start telling me about how you got so strong"

"Well to do that I'd have to tell you all about my trip from start to finish"

"Well, tell away dragon boy, I'll listen to all of it"

Natsu proceeded to tell her all about his trip and all of his adventures with his father, their meals came somewhere in the middle.

Natsu paid and left with Mira while still telling her about his journey. He just finished by the time they had arrived at her house.

"Well that certainly is an epic tale, and I had a wonderful time, even if we only went to a restaurant."

"Well it was my pleasure and what else would you do on a date?"

"Well you could take me around town and we could look at shops, or we can go to someplace romantic" she said as she stared up at the stars with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Sorry about that, this is my first date, I only knew what to do so far thanks to a magazine I read." This snapped Mira back to reality,

"It's not your fault, anyways I'm sure we'll have plenty of dates in the future" Mira said with a loving smile making its debut to anyone other than Lisanna or Elfman.

"I won't be at the guild for a few hours tomorrow, I need to create some plans for a house."

"Wait, you don't have a house? Does that mean you're sleeping in the woods?"

"Well yeah"

"Well that is unacceptable, you have no choice but to sleep here tonight, you can crash on the couch."

Before Natsu could protest he was already being dragged into the house by Mira.

Mira closed the door behind them and threw him onto the couch. She then kissed him on the cheek and walked towards the stairwell before stopping.

"Don't wake up Lisanna or Elfman, and if one of them gets up before I do and finds you here, just make up some excuse, now goodnight, if you need anything don't come into my room or else I'll have to kill you, I'm not ready for you to see that kind of stuff.

With that she quietly walked up the stairs and went into her room, deftly closing the door behind her.

Natsu just laid on the couch and thought over today's events.

'Well I kicked Gray's ass and dominated Erza, but that was only because I didn't hold back as much on her, maybe I let a little too much loose, but whatever, what's done is done.'

With this, Natsu drifter into sleep.

**There you have it folks, chap 3. If you didn't read my Please read message at the top please do. Anyway, if you have any tips/advice/suggestions/questions don't be afraid to let me know/ask me, I don't mind at all, I actually quite enjoy it. Don't forget to PM me or leave it in the reviews if you want to beta my ideas and stories. Now have a good day/night my people.**

**-Windbear**


	4. Chapter 4: S-Class Sacrifice

**Hello and welcome to chapter 4 of Dragon Son. Once again I ask for anyone that likes to beta stories just PM me and ask. My name is Windbear and I am here to please your refined tastes. So prepare for an appetizing serving of Dragon Son.**

**"SPEECH"**

**'THOUGHTS'**

**I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL BUT I DO OWN MY ORIGIONAL PLOT AND OC'S.**

**Chapter 4: S-Class Sacrifice**

Natsu awoke before Mira, writing a note to Mira and slipping it under her door and then slipping out of his house and headed into town.

It didn't take Natsu too long for him to find the building he was looking for, The Architecture and Design building.

As he entered he was greeted by a woman at the front desk.

"How may I help you today, Sir?"

"I need to make some plans for a house"

"Well then you've come to the right place, we have everything you need right here, just follow me into the workroom and I'll have an assistant come and help you"

"Thank you"

Natsu followed her into a room with shelves filled with books on Architecture, Blueprints and many other assortments, there was a stack of blank blueprints and a big work desk covered with tools and utensils.

"Just get started and my assistant will be right here in a moment" she said before walking out of the room. Only a few moments passed before another girl arrived in the room.

"Hi there, she said you needed to make some plans for a house?"

"Yeah"

"Well then let's get started, what kind of house were you looking to build?"

"A small one right now but I plan on adding onto it in the future, I'd say 1 bedroom, a kitchen, a bath, and a living room is enough for now."

"Well then that's easy," she said before she grabbed a blank blueprint and a few books from the shelves.

It only took about an hour for them to finish the plans for his new house, he paid them for their help and left.

He went straight into the woods to look for a place to build, he found the perfect place not too far into the woods but far enough so that nobody would be able to disturb him.

He started by leveling the small hill in the middle of the clearing down to a flat surface. Quickly realizing he didn't have any tools, or any money to buy any tools.

He needed to go on a job, so he went to the guild. After arriving he went straight to the mission board, seeing none of interest or worth he released a sigh of frustration.

Noticing this Mira, who had arrived not soon before Natsu himself arrived, approached the Dragon Slayer.

"If only you were S -Class like then you could go on some real missions." She teased.

"Wait you're S-Class!? Since when!?" he yelled.

"For quite a while now actually, and so is Erza, but I became one first" she exclaimed proudly.

"But apparently being S-Class doesn't mean as much if you can beat one of us." Her proud demeanor fading slightly.

Natsu grinned widely. "Don't worry Mira, I'll probably become S-Class the next time we have the trials.

"That's not necessary Natsu" Master said who had apparently been listening from the counter.

"What do you mean Master?" Mira asked.

"I mean that he can become S-Class right now, he obviously has the power, all you have to do is go through a little trial as final proof."

"What kind of trial?" They both asked at the same time.

"You'll see, for now just wait right there" he said before he hopped off the counter and walked into the back room, he soon returned with a vial with a strange multi-colored liquid and a small video lacrima.

He walked into the middle of the guild hall, before he stopped and threw the video lacrima in the air where it grew in size in its ascent and it stopped and levitated about 10 feet off the ground.

"Listen up brats! Natsu here is going to take a little trial to see if he is worth of being S-Class, we all know that he is well ready strength wise, but this test is to see if he is mentally capable!" He yelled out to the guild.

"Natsu step over here and lie down on one of the tables!" Master commanded.

Natsu complied with his command. Master handed him the vial and told him to drink, Natsu was a little hesitant but he drank it nonetheless. Natsu's vision went blurry, the last thing he saw was the lacrima lighting up.

When Natsu's vision returned he wasn't in the guild anymore, he was in some forest, but he wasn't alone, right behind him were his friends from the guild, Erza, Mira, Gray, and Cana.

They were all in fighting stances, staring at something ahead of them, Natsu followed their gaze to a giant monster it was destroying the forest around them. (Think Deliora or The beast.)

"What do we do Natsu!?" Called out Erza.

"What do you mean what do we do?" Natsu asked.

"Well you're our leader, so tell us what to do?" She replied.

"I don't know what you're talking about but whatever, it can wait, and that thing needs to be stopped!" Natsu yelled valiantly.

"Attack!" Natsu yelled.

Every one of them charged at the monster, as it took notice of them it turned to them and raised its arm to swing at them, it smashed into Erza and Mira.

"Erza, Mira! Natsu shouted at them.

"Don't worry about us!" Mira yelled at him while getting back up.

Natsu saw that Grey was about to attack the monster but it was too late, it backhanded Gray into the ground.

'Dammit, why is this monster so powerful? I don't feel as strong as I should!' thought Natsu.

Erza go help Gray, Mira you stay with me!" Natsu commanded.

Erza rushed over to Gray and helped him up.

"Everyone rush at him now!" Natsu yelled before he charged at the monster, followed by the others.

The monster moved with lightning quick speed, seemingly impossible for something of its size and build. It struck all four of them and sent them crashing down and forming a crater.

Not allowing them time to recuperate the monster approached him and raised his fist behind him and brought it down on them.

Its massive fist was caught by Natsu, who was bleeding from one side of his mouth and one of his eyes was surrounded by blood.

Struggling under the might of the creature, Natsu spat up blood, but still held his ground.

"Attack him now!" Natsu ordered.

"But what will happen to you!?" Erza demanded/asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, I will protect my friends with my life, now forget about me and kick this monsters ass while I have his god damn attention." Natsu said exasperated.

The three of them rushed out from under the shadow of the monsters fist. They attacked him simultaneously but it had little effect on the monster.

Natsu felt the strain lighten, but to his disdain, this meant that it had turned its attention towards his teammates.

Natsu rushed under the monsters feet and came between him and his friends.

"Get out of here, you can't defeat it, I'll stay behind to make sure you have enough time to get out of here"

"But we can't just leave you here!" Screamed Mira.

"She's right flame-brain, we won't leave you behin-"

"I SAID GO!" Natsu said with such power and determination, even Erza felt this through her tough exterior"

"But N-Natsu?" Erza stuttered, starting to tear up.

"Don't worry Erza, we were taught from the moment we all joined the guild the meaning of family and friends. We learned that you don't die for your friends, you live for them!" Natsu said valiantly but Erza could see behind his words, he was frightened, but behind that, what could only be described as an overwhelming feeling to protect, he knew what he was doing, he knew it would cost him his life, but that didn't concern him in the slightest, all he wanted, no all he needed to do was to save his friends.

"You better show up at the guild tonight!" Erza said before she grabbed Mira's and Gray's wrists and pulled them off, while they struggled against her, they watched as Natsu gave them one last smile.

"We both know that's not going to happen Erza" Natsu said under his breath.

Natsu turned back to the monster, who was now trying to go after his friends. Nast grabbed the monster by his leg and stopped him in his tracks.

The monster quickly retaliated and swung his fist back at Natsu but Natsu dodged the fist as it smashed to the ground, Natsu slammed both of his palms onto the hand of the monster.

Natsu started to glow red, his body lit itself on fire and the fire crawled onto the monster, Natsu's body was slowly being turned into fire.

As his limbs were consumed and transformed into fire the fire grew and covered the monster who was by now screaming in pain.

"For my sacrifice, the lives of my Nakama are insured, you will not hurt them, at the cost of my soul, I rid your evil from this world!" Natsu shouted at the monster.

**Fire Dragon's Final Sacrifice: Life-Fire Extinction!**

The fire erupted in a massive outburst of power, the last thing left of Natsu was a tear falling to the ground.

There was nothing left of the monster except ash. The remnants of the fire that was Natsu's life force flickered out of existence. Then everything went black.

Natsu jumped up from his position, he shot his head back and forth looking around.

The entire guild was staring at the lacrima, then their gazes turned to him, most of them had tears streaming down their faces that they were seemingly unaware of. Others were completely balling.

As Natsu's senses returned he felt tears on his own cheeks, he raised his hand to wipe them. The guile remained silent for several more minutes, before Erza walked up to him, she was also one of the ones crying.

"You would go to that extent just to protect us?" she asked as she too wiped the tears from her face.

"Yes, I would do that a thousand times over if it meant saving any one of you."

Before Erza could reply Natsu was grabbed by the Master who had used his Titan magic to grow to a size close to Natsu's and pulled him into a bear hug.

"I couldn't possibly ask for a better person to be in this guild, Natsu, I hereby promote you to the rank of S-Class, you will no doubt achieve greatness in your life Natsu, greatness that nobody here could dream of." Master said as tears streamed down his face while still hugging Natsu.

"I'm going to ignore the fact that you basically just said he's better than all of us, but I do agree." Erza said as she wrapped her arms around the two.

Quickly the entire guild followed Erza's example and formed a massive group hug with the Dragon Slayer at the center.

After the hug separated, a party ensued immediately, starting with a brawl with Natsu and Gray. Erza surprisingly let the brawl commence even though it would destroy the majority of the guild.

After the brawl, Natsu was pulled out of the Guild by Mira.

"Don't you ever do that in real life Natsu, Don't make me have to go through losing you," she said tearing up a little"

"Damn Mira, it seems that whenever were alone you are a completely different person, and I'm sorry, but I can't say that I won't, if the occasion should ever arise where someone's life is in danger, and I can prevent it, I will gladly sacrifice myself, but don't even get me started on what I would do for you." He said as he squeezed her side making her squeal, but quickly silencing her with his lips.

"Then I'll just have to make it so that no situation like that ever happens." She said teasingly but with a hint of seriousness in her words.

"Come on, let's get back to the party," he said before giving him one final kiss.

Natsu waited a moment after Mira left before he went in himself, immediately calling out Gray for something like being so weak that he had to save him.

A fight soon commenced which quickly became a guild wide brawl.

Master just watched his children with a content smile on his face.

'That boy will save the world someday, he might even be a good choice for a successor.'

**There you go folks, the 4****th**** and might I add, epic and perhaps heart wrenching installment of Dragon Son. I know it was a little short but nonetheless awesome. Leave any tips/advice/questions/suggestion in the reviews or just PM them to me. Have a great day/night and I'll see you later in the next chapter.**

**-Windbear**


	5. Chapter 5: Gildarts

**Hello once again readers, this is chapter 5 of Dragon Son, for those of you that like this story, I must apologize for the fact that it has been even longer since I posted a chapter than on T+D. Well without further delay, I give you, Chapter 5.**

**"Speech"**

**'Thoughts'**

**I don't own Fairy Tail but I do own my origional story and OC's**

**Chapter 5: Gildarts**

**xXXXxXXXx**

Natsu awoke in the middle of the Guild Hall, around him, were all of his guildmates, but most impotantly, Mirajane, his girlfriend, was currently wrapped around him. Slowly and carefully, Natsu untangled himself from her and snuck away, his back facing the bar. Thats when he heard a cough, a attention-grabbing couch coming from behind him. SLowly he turned around to see that it was only Master Makarov.

"I wondered if there was anyhting going on between you two, and now it would seem, that I was correct in my assumption." Master said with an evil smile.

"Please dont tell everybody" Natsu pleaded "We wan't to keep this a secret for now."

"Oh I won't tell them, I think this picture can do that for me" Master said as his grin grew to malevolent proportions as he hed up a picture that showed Mira and Natsu cuddleing.

"Oh shit"

"You wouldn't do that would you now. Master?" Came a voice from behind Natsu.

"Shit" came from Master as he shoved the photographic evidence of their embarrasing position into his pocket.

"Of course not Mira, why would I want to expose young love" this made Mira grow a tick mark and Natsu grow a little blush.

"You better not if you want to keep your balls" said Mira in a dark tone, which cause all the color to rush out of Masters face.

"Any way Master, me and Natsu are going to go on an S-Class mission." said Mira as she walked up to the upper lever to look at the S-class board.

"We are?" asked Natsu.

"Well yeah, I thought that we would celebrate your becoming S-class by going on a mission"

"Well sounds good to me" Natsu said as he flashed his signature grin.

"Well when you find a mission just let me know and you can be off"

**xXXXxXXXx**

"So which mission do you want to do Natsu, the Dark guild one, the massive dungeon, or the massive monster one?" asked Mira

"The giant monster one of course!" said Natsu excitedly.

"You sure?" asked Mira cautiously.

"Why wouldn't I be?" asked Natsu curiously.

"Nevermind, alright well grab the poster and show it to Master"

As Natsu ran down to show the mission to master, Mirajane hesitantly followed "I hope that nothing like Natsu's vision happens, I dont know what I would do if that happened" Natsu's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"Hey Mira I'm going to go and get a few things from my house, meet me at the front gate"

"Alright" Mira called out to him before he left.

When he was out of sight, before Mira could leave Master grabbed her shoulder and turned her to him.

"Mira, I wan't you to pay extreemly close attention to Natsu on this mission, I want you to pay attention to how he handles the situation, wether or not he'll pay attention to only the monster or will he make you his main focus."

"Yes master" Mira replied before she left the guild, carefully stepping over her sleeping guild mates.

**xXXXxXXXx**

As Mira arrived at the front gate she could see that Natsu had just arrived as well.

"Ready to go?" Mira asked

"Hell yeah!" Natsu said enthustiacly

"Well, it says on the poster that the moster lives in the mountains near, Jenka village."

"No idea where that is" Natsu admitted.

"I think I think I do, well have to take the train to a town near there, and from there, we'll have to walk"

"We have to ride the train" Natsu groaned as he grabbed his stomach from the very thought of the vehicle he despises.

"Yes, walking would take several days but a train ride is only a few hours, don't worry, I'll make it as bearable as possible" Mira said with an innocent smile, or what looked innocent.

"I'm not sure about wether or not that's a good thing" Natsu said as he suspiciously eyed Mira, who simply just kept her smile on and turned around and walked towards the train station.

After they arrived at the train station and they bought their tickets and waited for the train to arive, which only took a few minutes.

"It would seem that we got here right on time" Mira said as she dragged Natsu onboard.

"When they found a empty room, Mira sat down with Natsu right next to her, before he could even react, Mira pulled his head down to her lap and instantly his motion sickness faded. But he felt sleepy and before he could fall asleep he said,

"Thanks, Mira" and then he was out.

And unaware to both of them, that a certain very destructive mage had just entered Magnolia.

**xXXXxXXXx**

Gildarts could hear all of the alarms going off in the city as all fo the buildings adjusted for a straight path to Fairy Tail.

"I understand why they do this, but seriously isn't this a little too much" he said to himself.

As Guildarts walked his way towards the guild, his thoughts were drawn to a certain dragon slayer.

'I wonder what Natsu's up to, I havent seen him for a little over a year'

(**A/N** Gildarts wasn't there when Natsu left with Igneel and he hasn't been back since, in this He and Natsu still have a close relationship, but they just havent developed the almost father son relationship they have in the anime, since Natsu had only been at the guild for a little more than a year, he was only able to develop a small relationship with Gildarts)

"He'll probably jump at me demanding me to fight him the moment I step into the guild" Guildarts internally laughed at the thought of Natsu's antics.

Gildarts arrived at the guild and when he opened the large doors, everyone was still asleep.

"Damn, looks like I missed a pretty big party" Gildarts sighed and walked up to the bar where Makarov was waiting for him.

"Welcome back my boy, sorry about all the sleeping people, we had quite the party last night"

"Yeah I could guess, what was it for anyway?"

"To celebrate Natsu's becoming S-Class" at this Gildarts jaw dropped.

"D-did you just say Natsu, what the fuck did I miss"

"Well about a month after you left, Natsu's foster father, the dragon Igneel, showed up to take Natsu back with him to finish his training"

"I knew the kid wasn't lying, so how long was he gone?"

"About a year"

"And was the training productive"

"I should say so, the first thing he did when he got back was challenge Erza and Gray"

"And how'd that turn out" Gildart asked but before Makarov responded, he looked around to make sure that two people were still asleep.

"He completely destroyed them, and he wasnt even using full power, he finished Erza off in one shot"

"Holy shit" Gildarts said, he was trully amazed at the progress that Natsu had appartently shown.

"What about his trial?"

"Come with me" master said as he hopped off of the bar and walked towards his office.

When they arrived at Makarov stepped behind his desk and opened a drawer and pulled out a video lacrima.

"We put him in a induced dream situation where he was put in charge of a team to defeat a monster, watch it and you wont have any doubts on wether or not he is deserving of the title"

Gildarts took the Lacrima and turned it on.

Gildarts watched the lacrima, he felt as if he could feel Natsu's very will to protect, it was overpowering, suddenly he understood what drives the dragon slayer, he could honestly care less about food, about fighting, what drives him to do such extradionary things, family. Natsu loves his family so much that he would literally do the impossible, he would give the rest of his life for any single member of Fairy Tail. And then, Natsu cast the spell, the spell that turns you life esscence into fire.

"T-that s-spell, i've seen it before, I know I have, I dont know where, but I know, that spell, is one of the most powerful spells in existence"

"You're joking" Makarov said, he truly couldnt believe what he was hearing, did Natsu actually know one of the strongest spells in existence.

"No, im not, this spell, can literally kill anything, no matter how strong, because the fire is Life-Fire, it wont extinguish until the casters enemy is defeated"

"But how does Natsu know such a powerful spell, surely Igneel wouldn't teach a child such a spell"

"I dont know why he knows it, but I do know that to cast this spell, the caster has to want it, he has to use every ounce of his will, and the will required would be on insane levels, its not the magic spell that consumes the casters body, the caster willingly and manually converts his body into fire using nothing but his will, and it is the most pain that anyone could experience, the mere fact that Natsu knows this, and has the capability to use this, is insane, but he would use this spell to save his family, that kid's on another level" Gildarts, now having to support himself on the Masters desk.

"Now all doubts have been erased"

"What do you mean"

"I've made my decision"

"What desision Master!" Gildarts demanded getting a little agitated.

"That Natsu will be the next Master of Fairy Tail"

**How do you like that, and no, he wont be the Master now, he's still just a child. IF you have any questions/advice/suggestions just hit me up in a PM or in a review i love to read/answer them, I take all suggestions to heart, and I answer all of your questions. Thats all for now, Farewell, Windbear**.


	6. Chapter 6: S-Class Mission

**Hello once again readers, sorry for the late update, well, late in my opinion. This would be Chapter 6 of my story called Dragon Son, hope this chapter satisfies your Fairy Tail greedy minds, nothing wrong with that by the way. Without further wait, my loyal Windbearians, I give you, Dragon Son.**

**"Speech"**

**'Thoughts'**

**I dont own Fairy Tail but I do own my own story/plot and My OC's.**

**xXXXxXXXx**

**Chapter 6: S-Class Mission**

Our pair of Wizards have just arrived at Jenka Village.

"I don't really see any destruction, what do you think?" Natsu asked Mira

"Well, we should talk to the head of this village first of all" Mira responded, earning a nod from Natsu as they walked into the village.

There weren't too many villagers in the village, considering it was a small village.

"It's quite a small village, I wonder how they were able to manage to pay for the request" Mira thought out-loud.

"I think I heard somewhere about this being a major mining town, even though its small, they export tons of obsidian from the mines underneath the ground, something about there being pools of magma that allowed them to harvest the obsidian" Natsu informed her. (A/N I don't know if obsidian is mine able, but in thee world of Fairy Tail it is)

"Well that would explain it, obsidian is pretty valuable these days, its a major ingredient for lots of powerful potions" Mira added, the rest of the way was in relative silence, Mira and Natsu were looking for the head of this village, it didn't take long, once again, the village was quite small. They came upon a building that looked quite different from the others, so they figured that this was the village heads home. When they stepped inside, instead of being greeted by a secretary, like they were used to, they were directly greeted by the head of the village himself.

"Welcome, welcome, you two must be the Fairy Tail Wizards we've been waiting for!" the man said excitedly.

"I am the head of this village, basically a mayor, so just call me mayor" the mayor said.

"So straight to business, what can you tell us about the monster that plagues this village?" Mira asked.

"Well, It technically doesn't attack the village, it stays in the mine, it attacks any miners we send down there, if we don't get rid of it soon then this town will fail."

"What kind of Monster is it exactly?" Natsu asked.

"I've never seen it first hand, but from the few survivors that come out of the mines, they say that its some sort of Lava monster, one of the miners was mining away at some obsidian when lava started seeping from a crack, but that lava was different than natural lava, it was darker, and it moved freely, not flowing naturally. Then apparently it started to form a monster, once it had formed, it started talking"

"What did it say?" both asked curiously

"My workers told me that this was word for word what it said" The mayor paused.

"Miners...Dug too deep...Disturbed my peace...Won't let me sleep...Now I eat! And then it picked up one of the miners, with its fiery hand and it ate him, only 3 miners made it our, the rest perished."

"Lava monster? Hmmmm..." Mirajane was deep in thought.

"Well its obvious why this is happening" Natsu said causing both Mira and the Mayor to look at him in both shock and surprise.

"It is?" both of them asked at the same time.

"Well yeah, I've seen it before, its something that often happens when mankind interferes too much with nature, in this case, it being the miners digging too deep into the earth, they awoke a force that is known as a 'Wrath Elemental' it's an angry nature spirit" Natsu said in a wise tone.

"Wow Natsu, that was actually very helpful, what else do you know about it?" Mira said, amazed that her boyfriend had such knowledge on the subject at hand.

"Well I've heard of other cases like this, most being involved with over hunting or wide spread foresting, but after the problem was dealt with, the force disappears, but in this case, It's not going to disappear, so we will have to destroy it."

"And how exactly will we do that?" Mira asked.

"I'm not exactly sure, like any other monster I guess" Natsu stated

"Well, at least we know what it is" sighed Mira.

"Alright, well we don't have a lot of daylight left, so we should find a place to stay" Mira said.

"Well, the house next to this one is reserved for my personal guests so why don't you use it?" the Mayor offered.

"Why thank you, we would be happy to take you up on your off-"

"Before you thank me I should tell you that there is only one bed, and there aren't any other furniture to sleep on" the Mayor admitted.

"Well, It's something, well alright Natsu, we need to get a good nights rest if we want to take on that demon" Mira said before she let out a yawn, which in turn caused Natsu to yawn, as well as the mayor despite his efforts to resist the urge.

With that the two left to get their sleep. When they arrived at the small house next to the Mayor's house, it was extremely quaint, just a bedroom with a bathroom. Since neither had a change of clothes, they just decided to sleep in their clothes, Natsu climbed into the decently sized but still on the small size bed. Natsu slid in behind Mira and slipped his arm over her waist and pulled her closer to him. Unknown to Natsu, a raging blush was burning on Mira's face, but forcing her mind to calm down, which was quite the struggle, and by time that she accomplished it, Natsu was already asleep, his gentle breaths flowing on her shoulders, It didn't take long before Mira too was asleep, with her dragon holding her close.

**xXXXxXXXx**

When Mira woke up, Natsu was in the same position that they fell asleep in, except for one thing, Natsu was gripping Mira's breast, holding it like a water balloon, gently squeezing it in his sleep. Two emotions filled Mira, embarrassment, and pure, undiluted rage. She jumped out of Natsu;s grasp and stood up onto the bed before she kicked him as hard as she could, sending him into the wall, which he crashed through. And he woke up while air-born, and instinctively flipped to stop his momentum, stopping himself right before crashing into the next door house, the mayor's house.

"Stupid Natsu" Mira muttered which Natsu could barely hear.

"What did I do!?" Natsu shouted/asked, irritated that he was awoken in such a way, and also the wonderful dream about food he was having.

Mira muttered some other things just under her breath from inside the house, he only picked up on the words "boob" "sleep" and "pervert".

'Pervert?' Natsu thought to himself but just dismissed it.

Natsu walked into the house with a size able whole in it, and waited for Mira, since they didn't change last night, Mira was only brushing her hair.

'Didn't know that she did all that stuff' Natsu thought as he saw Mira do several other feminine things that he could only asume was that was what all women did after they woke up.

Once Mira was done looking in the mirror she turned to Natsu.

"How do I look?" she asked.

"Great but I don't understand what the point is, we're going to be fighting in a little bit anyways"

"You couldn't understand, It's a girl thing" Mira responded, knowing that he should just leave it there Natsu simply grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the mine.

"I'm tired of waiting, let's get down to business" Natsu said as they approached the entrance to the mine.

The entrance to the mine was simply a mine shaft but the ground around the entrance and inside the cave was stained black.

Natsu squatted down and picked up a black rock in the dust.

"Guess this is obsidian" Natsu thought out loud, the next thing he did shocked Mira. Natsu licked the rock, causing Mira to face palm, and then he lightly bit down on the rock, seeing this Mira punch him on top of his head causing him to bite down harder, and biting of the majority of the rock, which he then accidentally swallowed it, which he started choking on.

But his choking wasn't normal, he wasn't coughing up the rock, instead, he coughed up a few drops of a thick purple substance that lightly glowed, then Natsu went limp.

Mira rushed to his side and propped him up and shook him lightly in an attempt to rouse him. It took a few minutes but he eventually woke up, but there was something different about his eyes, instead of his usual pure black onyx eyes, his eyes were an extremely dark shade of purple, you would have to be looking close to see the difference but it was definitely there.

Mira didn't want to do or say anything as it was, he seemed to be acting normal, as she watched hi get up and do a little stretch, even his goofy grin was there.

'I should just make sure to watch him' Mira thought to herself.

"Well, lets get to it" Natsu said before he walked into the mine while Mira followed closely behind as he lit his hand aflame for light.

About 15 minutes after they entered the Mine, it started getting hot, like really really hot. Mira was sweating profusely, Natsu seemed fine enough.

'Damn Dragon Slayer and their elemental resistance" Mira loudly mumbled, Natsu simply flashed her a cocky grin, his expression screaming 'Sucks for you doesn't it!'.

Then they came to a corner, and around that corner they could see light, as they turned the corner they could see several pools of lava, and standing in the center of one, was a very large creature, it was humanoid but it was very broad, it looked like lava formed into a shape that resembles a golem, its 'skin' was just cooled lava that formed a sort of shell will only cracks flowing through it, the cracks glowed yellow/orange, revealing what was obviously underneath. Its head looked simply like a boulder that had been chipped away revealing features like a rough chin, eye sockets that glowed a deep red, and a mouth that had lava flowing out of it.

"Just like I thought, Its a lava elemental, filled with a wrath spirit" said Natsu, the Elemental noticed the two and emerged out of the lava onto the cave floor in between the pools, then it roared, a roar that was extremely loud, but it didn't rattle or shake the ground or cave ceiling.

"Mira, seeing as how you are very much out of your element, why don't you just leave it to me, you already look tired just from this heat" Natsu said, Mira tried to protest but Natsu wouldn't have any of it.

"Just trust me" he said before he placed a quick kiss on her lips.

'Please don't do anything like you did in that dream' Mira pleaded in her mind.

Natsu stepped up towards the golem, and dropped into a battle stance.

"Not a miner... but disturbed me still...what does it want?...no matter I will kill!" The golem shouted before forming a rock in its hand that was oozing lava and then proceeded to throw it at Natsu.

Natsu managed to dodge it without too much difficulty, he then charged at the golem, lit his fist aflame and shouted** "Fire Dragon's Fist!"** and thrust his fist into the stomach of the golem, but it barely cracked. Before he knew it he was knocked back by the golem that was easily twice his height.

The golem brought it's hands together and a torrent of Lava spewed out and rushed at Natsu, seeing no way out, Natsu took a deep breath and shouted **"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"** trying to blast the flow of lava away, but it seemed ineffective as the majority of the lava crashed upon him, it burned, this sensation was very rare to Natsu, lava was the only thing that could Burn a Fire Dragon Slayer **(A/N Besides God Slayer Flames)**. Even though the burns weren't severe, him still having some resistance to the burns, when the stream stopped, most of his clothes were burned off, besides his scarf and his fire proof pants, his hair was intact which surprised him. Moving hurt extremely bad, but he was determined to stop this monster, because if he failed, the monster would attack Mira, and Mira didn't stand much off a chance in this environment.

Natsu rushed up once more and shouted **"FIRE DRAGONS SECRET ART: DRAGONS INFERNO PALM STRIKE!"** Natsu lit his hand aflame but condensed the flames into his palms, and fed as much magic energy as he could there, then he slammed it into the golem's stomach once again, the rock underneath his had was obliterated on contact, but Natsu couldn't pull his fist back and it plunged into the stomach, he tried to pull his arm out but it wasn't working, he was being pulled in, his shoulder was just being sucked in, he took one look behind him and saw the look on Mirajane's face, pure horror, she was crying, probably without knowing it, but even if she did, she wouldn't care, this sight was just too much. Natsu's arm was in so much pain, it was unbearable. Then he was immediately pulled in along with the rest of his body.

**xXXXxXXXx**

Mira couldn't believe what she had just seeing, the golem had just sucked Natsu into its body, her boyfriend was gone. She expected the golem to come after her, but it just stayed there, it was looking down at itself, Mira had no idea what was going on, she had yet to completely break down over the loss of her boyfriend. If he was gone then she would be dead inside.

**xXXXxXXXx**

Natsu was trying to punch open a hole in the walls around him, despite the intense burning pain he was experiencing, It was like nothing he'd ever experienced before, it was worse that when Igneel breathed fire on him and Natsu wasn't allowed to eat it. He was growing weaker, the light started to fade, so he opted for his last resortt, he doubted that it was even possible, he started trying to drink the lava. Gulp after gulp burned his throat excruciatingly, it hurt so bad but for some reason, Natsu didn't stop. He was going on Instinct, he didn't have to force each gulp down, his body seemed to be doing that for him, but the pain was still there. Natsu wanted to die, but he was thinking about Mira, and the rest of his family in Fairy Tail. Suddenly, Natsu felt the rock skin shell that held him crumbling, he was almost there, he started inhaling the rest of the lave until there was nothing left inside of the golem, and everything around him crumbled, he fell onto the floor of the cave, choking, the pain had multiplied, It was like the lava was in his very veins, he tried to cough it up but nothing would come out, then the best thing possible happened, he blacked out.

**xXXXxXXXx**

Mira watched with hopeful eyes as she saw the golem start to shake, the light from within its body diminishing. Then what happened next brought her to tears, the golem fell apart, and Natsu fell out. Mira could see that he was choking.

'Why, why is he choking...' then it hit her.

'Oh god, he didn't try to eat that lava did he, doesn't he remember when he tried to eat Laxus's lightning before, he nearly died then, and that was only a small amount, there's no telling how much lava was in that golem!' Mira was now in full panic, but that panic somehow managed to turn even worse when she was Natsu black out. She rushed over to him, he was unconscious, his body temperature was unbelievable, so she lifted him onto her back, despite his very skin burning her, she started the way back to safety.

**xXXXxXXXx**

Mira emerged from the mine covered in sweat, severe burns from where Natsu's skin had touched hers, she set him down on the ground and collapsed, to tired to do anything, she had pushed herself beyond her limits, sure she was strong, but Natsu was a heavy guy, but for some reason, he seemed especially heavy, possibly because of that lava he tried to consume, he did drink a shit-ton of it. Then Mira blacked out as well.

Villagers started to gather around the mages, chattering spread around.

"Did they defeat it?" some asked.

"What the hell happened down there?" others said.

"Contact Fairy Tail right away, I don't like the looks of this" ordered the village head.

**xXXXxXXXx**

When Mira awoke to blinding lights, she was in a hospital. Mira got up, feeling only a little sore, she looked at the bandages on her arms, hands and wrapped around her neck. Mira saw a door and exited through there, on the other side was a waiting room.

'Strange for a waiting room to be right outside of a hospital room' Mira thought, then she saw the people that were in the room, Gray, Erza, Lisanna, Elfman, even Master were there, as soon as they all saw her they rushed her, all of them apparently decided to leave the questioning to the Master.

"What happened?"

"Well, Natsu was fighting some lava monster and-"

"Wait wheres Natsu!? How is he!? What was wrong with him!? Mira screamed/asked at the Master.

"I was hoping you could answer that for us, and he's with Porlyusica, but last we heard his condition was the same." Master said gravely.

Mira simply took a seat and gripped her head, she didn't care if she was showing how much she cared for the dragon slayer right now.

"Please just explain to us what happened." Master said.

"He was fighting a lava golem, he said it was possessed by a wrath spirit, and when he was finally able to break through its defense, his arm got stuck inside, and he was sucked inside, at first I thought he was dead so I was traumatized, but then I saw the golem shaking, and then the glow from inside started fading, and then it fell apart, and Natsu fell out from inside, he was choking, it looked like he was desperately trying to cough of poison, that's when I realized that he ate the lava." Mira finished.

Master just stood there, dumbfounded.

"Are you sure?" Master asked.

"Where else could the lava had gone, and on top of his choking, his body temperature was extremely high, and he weighed extremely more than usual."

"Yes, we know, we had to get Erza to carry him to Porlyusica, and she had to re-quip to her flame empress armor to carry him"

"Well can we go see him!?" Mira asked.

"I guess, we need to check up on his progress anyway" Master said.

Mira sighed, she was happy that she could go see him, but that happiness wasn't very much, that being that she was going to see him in a state of near death.

Erza saw her sigh, but also saw her hidden worry, but she didnt want to say anything right now.

**xXXXxXXXx**

Outside Porlyusica's hut

The Fairy Tail guild members approached the hut to see Porlyusica, step outside. Mira ran up to her.

"How is he doing?" she asked worriedly.

"Well not too long ago, his temperature lowered quite a bit" at this Mira let a smile creep on her face.

"I wouldn't get too excited child, not until you see this" Porlyusica said with a grim face.

"See what?" Mira asked, instead of an answer she was simply gestured to enter the hut, she complied.

When she stepped inside, it didn't take long for her to see the form of Natsu, but what she saw brought her to tears, there, lying on the bed, (fireproof) was the form of Natsu, except that he was encased in obsidian. Next to his bed was the form of Gildarts, head down, his fight against his tears had been lost quite long ago and now they were flowing down his face, he was grieving over his 'son', apparently he had been here since he had been brought in.

Mira slowly approached the bed and fell to her knees, staring at her boyfriend,

Erza and the others walked in right behind her, and their gaze fell immediately upon the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"Flame Brain?" Gray said, his voice a mix of sadness,confusion and grief.

"Natsu" Erza said as a lone tear cascaded down her face.

"Natsu" Makarov said as tears flowed down his face.

"NATSU!" Mira screamed into the heavens.

**xXXXxXXXx**

**Holy hot damn this chapter was fucking art in my opinion, I couldnt have asked for it to turn out better. Tell me what you think in a review or in a PM. Have any advice/tips/questions/suggestion? Just put them in a review or in a PM, I would be glad to answer them or take them to heart. Expect another chapter for one of my stories soon, cant say which, I don't even know myself. Any way, thats all for now, farewell, Windbear.**


	7. Chapter 7: Obsidian Skin

**Hello and welcome once again readers, now I know I just posted a chapter for Dragon Son, but I'm in the mood the continue, so for those of you who like Dragon Son especially out of my stories, consider this a special gift. Now my loyal readers, here you are with Chapter 7 of Dragon Son.**

**"Speech"**

**'Thoughts'**

**I don't own Fairy Tail, but I do own my original plot/story and my OC's**

**xXXXxXXXx**

**Chapter 7: Obsidian Skin**

It had been an entire month since Natsu became trapped in his shell of Obsidian, for the first week after, Mira was completly devastated, she never left her house. The rest of the guild felt like they had no reason to fight, to party, to laugh, to drink for joy.

Instead, people drank to pass the time, nobody knew if Natsu would ever emerge from this. After the first day that the news had come, practically everyone had noticed how Mira was acting, which lead to them figuring out how she felt about him, to an extent, they could guess that she had a great deal of feelings towards the Dragon Slayer, what they didn't know was the full extent of her feelings. Only Erza confronted Mira on her feelings, it took her some time to get any words out of Mira, but eventually Mira told her everything.

Then Mira had an epiphany when she was visiting Natsu one day.

'Why am I just crying around, that's not me, I should be trying to find a way to reverse this' Mira thought to herself.

"Porlyusica?" Mira called out to the woman.

"What do you need girl!?" she replied in a slightly irritated tone.

"Is there anyway this is reversable?" Mira asked her hopefully.

"If I knew of any, I would have already tried it, but it could have something to do with what he ate that day, element wise"

"You mean the obsidian he acctidentally swallowed, and all of that lava?"

"Yes, the obsidian could have possibly had some magical properties, but I'm more interested in the lava, what can you tell me about it, and the monster?" Porlyusica asked.

"Well, the lava was different from the lava that was in the pools around it, it was darker, red almost, instead of yellow and orange."

"Well that deffinetly means that it was magical, what else"

"Well, the monster was a lava elemental, Natsu said that it was possessed by a wrath spirit."

"IT WAS POSSESSED BY A WHAT!?" Porlyusica screamed.

"By...by a wrath spirit, Natsu said that it possessed the elemental when the miners mined too deep."

"Then that's why it would seem like there's nothing wrong with his body"

"Wait what?"

"There isn't really much wrong with his body, at least anything that would cause him to be turned into an obsidian statue, It's the spirit that's causing him to be like this, all we have to do is purge the spirit."

"Are you serious!?" Mira said, her motions a mix of excitement at the possibility of being able to reverse and fear that something will go wrong.

"I am" Porlyusica replied.

"So how do we do it?"

"We will need a lot of magical power"

"Take as much as you need!" Mira begged.

"Not from you, your magic would be ineffective against the spirit.

"We need light magic, and the only person that I know with that magic would be Makarov."

"Well I'll go get him"

"Yes, that would be most wise, or if you would rather leave your boyfriend like this.

Mira just ignored her sarcastic tone, as well as the boyfriend remark, she activated her take-over and flew as fast as she could back to the guild.

**xXXXxXXXx**

At Mira's speed, it only took a few minutes to reach the guild. As soon as she touched down in front of the guild she threw the doors open.

"MASTER!" Mira shouted into the guild hall, startling all the members that were currently in the guild, seeing Mira in her take-over, was quite a shock, she never activated it in the guild. Makarov walked into the guild hall.

"What is it Mira?" Master asked, Mira looked to be a little out of breath, as well as a little worked up.

"Porlyusica says that she might have a way to fix Natsu" Mira said, which caused gasps to escape from their fellow guild members.

"She does? But I thought she had no idea how to fix him?"

"When I told her that the golem was possessed by a wrath spirit, and Natsu consumed the lava that was inside the golem, she figured it out."

"Well, this is amazing news, we will head there right away!"

"Hold on one sec" said Erza, as she walked up to Master.

"Why hadn't you mentioned that to Porlyusica Master?" Erza questioned with a tick mark on her forehead.

Masters face instantly paled, had he forgotten, he is so going to get it.

"Never mind that, we need to get to Natsu" Mira said, clearly in a hurry.

Mira grabbed the Master's wrist along with Erza's and took off, she didn't go quite as fast as she had coming to the guild, since she had passengers, but nonetheless, her speed was fast enough to get them back to the hut in only a matter of minutes.

**xXXXxXXXx**

They landed right in front of the hut and Mira dragged them into the hut, rather forcefully.

"Well that was fast, I was expecting you back in 12 minutes, but you seemed to be able to do it in 10, anyway, Makarov, we need to purge the wrath spirit from his body"

"I see, well how exactly am I supposed to do that?"

"Extremely simple, just funnel some of your light magic into him, not your Titan Magic, but the magic you use to perform the Fairy Tail Master Spells"

"Wow, that does sound simple" Erza said.

"Well, no point in wasting time." said Master, as he approached Natsu's solid obsidian form, he placed both of his palms onto Natsu's chest, and his hands glowed white.

"Keep it steady, and don't put too much in too quickly"

"It's not as easy as it looks, I'm not as young as I used to be you know"

"You can say that again" Porlyusica scoffed, causing Makarov to growl.

Several minutes passed, then a large crack appeared on Natsu's face.

"That's a good thing right?" Mira asked worriedly.

"It means that the spirit is leaving, keep it up for just a little longer Makarov."

The crack spread, slowly spreading across his whole body, then the obsidian started to dissolve off, revealing skin, more and more dissolved off, until the majority of his body was uncovered, but something was wrong.

"His arm, why isn't it fixing itself like the rest of him?" Erza asked.

"I have no Idea, this is truly confusing, did anything happen to this arm during his battle with the elemental."

"Well, when he punched the the thing, his arm got stuck in the lava that was inside, that was how he was pulled in"

"So, since this arm was exposed longer, perhaps it caused damage that was irreparable."

"So what does that mean" Mira asked but before she could get a reply, Natsu stirred.

Mira rushed to his side. His eyes slowly opened, and the first thing he said.

"I...I can't feel my arm"

" N-Natsu..."

Natsu tried to sit up, winced from the pain in his body, but got up none the less, he tried to stand with some difficulty, Mira stood at the ready to catch him. His right arm was hanging limply, still encased in obsidian, as Natsu took a look at his arm, confused as to why it was like that, he grabbed it and squeezed, and as if it was the most brittle substance, it crumbled, stopping at his shoulder. Mira, Erza, and Makarov watched on in horror as Natsu's arm had just disappeared.

**xXXXxXXXx**

But once again something was off, out of his shoulder, drips of lava started coming out, and that dripping turned into a stream, and then that stream started to defy gravity, it grew and took shape of an arm until it mirrored his other, then it stopped growing, it looked like his arm was made of obsidian but with crevices that glowed orange. Natsu tried to move it, he had very little strength, you could see it in his face, for some reason, his face was expressionless. Natsu succeeded in barely making this arm move, just enough to show that there were some joints in the rocks that acted as a shoulder, elbow, and wrist. Then he collapsed.

Mira and Erza helped him back onto the bed, Mira was crying, out of happiness, and sadness. She was so happy that Natsu was alive, but his arm was gone, and now he had this.

"He's alive, that's all that matters" Master assured her.

"But what's with his arm, how is that even possible?" Erza asked.

"It probably has something to do with that lava he ate" Porlyusica stepped in saying.

"But why is it made of obsidian?"

"Didn't you say that he accidentally swallowed some of the obsidian from that mine?"

"Yeah, right when we were about to enter the mine, Natsu picked up a piece and licked it, then... he bit it a little, and I kind of slapped him, then he accidentally swallowed."

"Well, maybe since those are so closely related to his element, Lava being melted rock, and obsidian being volcanic glass, he was able to process those with his magic, what that means in the long run I have no idea"

"So what now?" Erza asked

"Now all of you leave, he needs to rest up and he can't do that with all of you crowding him"

"Come on Master, the sooner he comes back the sooner our lives can continue, and we need to get back to the guild to tell everyone that he's ok" said Erza

"We'll wait outside for you Mira" said Erza

Erza and Master Makarov walked out of the small hut, leaving Mira and Porlyusica with Natsu.

"Be quick" Porlyusica, who couldn't wait to have her peace and quiet

Mira sat down next to Natsu, and leaned in and gave him a soft kiss.

"Wake up soon Natsu" said Mira before she left the hut.

**xXXXxXXXx**

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

"NATSU'S ACTUALLY ALRIGHT!?"

"THANK MAVIS!'

People were so relieved that Natsu was ok, that a Party immediately insued, and they would have another when he came back. Especially Gildarts, Macao, and Gray. Both Gildarts and Macao thought of Natsu as a son, Gray, well Gray would never admit it, not even if he was subjected to Erza's torture.

After Erza and Mira had told everyone about what had happened at Porlyusica's hut, everyone was astonished, they all knew of his condition, but when they heard that Natsu had lost his arm, they were horrified, but that horror turned to confusion when they said that an arm made of obsidian and lava grew in its place.

"He really lost an arm?" asked Macao.

"But what does that mean for his wizarding career?" asked Gildarts

"We have no idea, we just have to wait and see"

Gildarts and Macao started talking about their memories with Natsu while Erza and Mira started talking about how childish he used to be. Then soon, the entire guild started talking about their Dragon Slayer.

**xXXXxXXXx**

Two weeks later at Porlyusica's hut

Makarov was talking to Porlyusica, Natsu was still asleep.

"But will he still be able to use magic?"

"I have no clue, he should be awake, I don't know why he's still like this"

"Maybe It's just not the right time"

"I wonder what could possibly be keeping him inside of that head of his"

**xXXXxXXXx**

Inside Natsu's Mindscape

"So how much longer should we wait?" asked Natsu

"Not much longer, your entrance is going to be so badass!" shouted an unknown figure shouted.

"As long as it's not too much longer Kanten"

"Don't worry Natsu, you will be such a badass, especially with that arm of yours."

"I still cant believe that it's gone"

"Well you can blame that wrath spirit that had my soul possesed, and now im inside you"

"First a wrath spirit takes up shelter inside of me and traps me in a shell of obsidian and puts me in a coma, but also takes my arm, and now I have a volcanic arm, as well as the spirit of a lava elemental living inside me" Natsu looked at the being in fron of him, he was about his height, and he was defenetly humanoid in shape, alot more so that his golem form, but his entire body was made of obsidian and volcanic rock with lava filled crevices.

"Well hey, you could have gotten a worse elemental, I've met other elementals, and some are kinda lame, so you lucked out when you got me"

"Sure, whatever you say man"

"It's all about looking like a badass, if you look badass then women will fawn all over you, I never really had that chance since, you know being an elemental and all"

"Mira is the only girl I need"

"I guess, but still, looking badass is the way to get anything done, intimidation, seduction, impression, whatever you need, just make an amazing entrance and show off that boss shit and your set"

"I can't wait till they see me walk into the guild"

"So, whats the plan?"

**xXXXxXXXx**

Mira was on her way through the forest to check on Natsu, she decided that there wasn't any reason to hurry, she had a feeling that Natsu was going to be waking up soon.

When Mira arrived at Porlyusica's hut she walked directly in, it was easier for her that way, because it was harder for Porlyusica to shove her out, but when she looked around there was one thing missing, Natsu.

"Where is he?"

"He woke up, I wrapped up his arm and sent him on his way" said Porlyusica as she stepped into the hut.

"HE DID!?"

"Yeah, like half an hour ago"

"Did he say he was going to the guild?"

"How should I know, he just woke up, tried to move his arm, did a few stretches, let me wrap up his arm in some fire proof wrappings and then said his thanks and left without another word.

"Shit, I better get there quick!" With that Mira ran out the door, activated her take-over and took off towards the guild.

**xXXXxXXXx**

At the Guild

As soon as she touched down at the doors of the guild she threw them open, and looked around.

"She's becoming another Natsu with all of that door slamming" said someone in the guild.

"How is Natsu, Mira?" Erza questioned, walking up to the take-over mage.

"Apparently he woke up, I thought he would have headed straight here"

"Wait, seriously?" asked Gildarts

"Yeah, when I went into the hut, he wasn't there, Porlyusica said that he woke up and then left after she bandaged him up" said Mira

"Well then it's only a matter of time until he shows up" said Erza

"So I guess all we do is wait for him" said Gray

So everyone decided to wait for their Dragon Slayer, but little did they know that he was closer than they thought.

One hour had gone by and Natsu hadn't shown up yet, some were getting worried, others were getting pissed.

"GOD DAMMIT FLAME-BRAIN, WHERE THE FUCK IS HE!" Gray shouted at nobody.

"RIGHT HERE CUNT-FACE!" Screamed Natsu, jumping down from the beams above them and landing on the table that Gray was sitting at, landing in a crouched position staring at Gray with his iconic grin plastered on his face.

"HOLY SHIT!" Gray screamed as he fell out of his chair, while Natsu slowly rose to a standing position and turned to face his guild mates, his grin still on his face, but this one was less goofy and more confident, it screamed 'Badass'.

It took everyone a few seconds to process what just happened, but as soon as they did, an uproar began in the guild, Mira tackled Natsu to the ground in a bone crushing hug, but released him so he could go and get crushed even further by Erza, and then the worst came, Gildarts, If anyone didn't know their own strenght it was him, that man was a monster. His hug nearly broke bones, and his affection was a little over the top, with small tears in his eyes he rubbed his face against Natsu's. He gave Macao a normal hug, and gave Gray a fist bump. Natsu thought all the affectionate pain was over but oh boy was he wrong, he forgot one person, Master Makarov, who crushed him in a titan powered hug.

After everyone had calmed down, a party started, easily twice as hard as the previous one. Everyone asked Natsu a bunch of questions about his arm, he simply told them that he didn't feel comfortable talking about it, and the immediately backed off. Not long into the party Mira dragged Natsu out of the guild and pulled him around to the side of the guild, and there she pulled him into a hug.

"You have no idea how worried I was without you, I wasn't sure if you were going to come back"

"Shhh, don't worry Mira-chan, I'm here now, that's all that matters" he comforted her before she pulled him into a deep kiss, releasing all of the built up stress that she had acumulated until this point.

"I love you Natsu"

"I love you too Mira"

He just held her, he lost track of time, she never wanted to let go, his warmth made her feel as if he was the only thing that she needed to feel safe, that with him, nothing would ever happen to her.

Unknown to them, several figures were peering around the corner observing the two. Erza was holding in her fawning, Gray was trying to hold himself from saying something clever to the two, Gildarts was going to have a chat with Natsu later about all the "important things" about women.

"You do know they're there right" Natsu whispered in her ear.

"Yeah, don't worry, I'll get back at them later" said Mira with a sadistic grin hidden from Natsu.

**xXXXxXXXx**

**BAM, another Dragon Son Chapter, don't worry, the next chapter I write will be one for Natsu the Demon Slayer, then after that will be a T+D, have any questions/suggestions/advice/tips? Leave them in a review or in a PM, i love to answer questions, and I take all suggestions and tips to heart. That's all for now, farewell, Windbear.**


End file.
